1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be easily charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries. Small capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while large capacity batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc.